


Styx and Hecate: After the Underworld

by Eupraxia (starfireone3)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, a little meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If Finnick was the closest thing Johanna had to a brother, then that sort of made Annie her sister, right?</i>
</p>
<p>Johanna tries to look after Annie after the revolution, but maybe she's the one who ends up being taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styx and Hecate: After the Underworld

Johanna never understood what Finnick saw in Annie. She wasn't like them. She wasn't strong; she was weak. Annie had breakdowns in public places and woke up shivering and crying and screaming in the middle of the night. 

So maybe she and Johanna weren't so different after all.

It could be the reason Johanna started checking up on Annie after. Not often. Just once a week. But maybe Annie was stronger than Johanna thought because Annie never backed down or flinched when Johanna spat caustic arrows at her (the only arrows Johanna could fire with any proficiency). So somehow drop ins that were only meant to last a handful of minutes ended up spanning hours. 

When Johanna learned that Annie was pregnant, she didn't get it. It didn't make sense. Annie couldn’t always tell between what was real and the fictions her mind made up: how was she supposed to take care of a baby? It would be different if Finnick was still alive. He knew how to help orient Annie in the world. He’d probably also be pretty good at explaining to a toddler that Mommy needs space right now. Annie was never violent, but even sweet, gentle Annie needed a break from people sometimes. 

Maybe, Johanna was just pissed that Annie seemed able to try and still make a life for herself after everything. Or maybe, Finnick’s widow and orphan just drove home how dead Finnick really was. He was the closest thing Johanna had to family and the capitol took that away from her, with their games and their mutts and their poison of a society. Finnick _was_ Annie’s family.

Johanna started to visit more often. If Finnick was the closest thing Johanna had to a brother, then that sort of made Annie her sister, right? 

Johanna never went to Annie’s high. They were both enough of a mess without adding drugs to the mix and Annie handled Johanna’s barbs with aplomb but Johanna knew better than to do that to Annie. Johanna knew better than to tread on Finnick’s memory that way.

Johanna cried when the baby is born, because Finnick was dead and this child had his eyes. She moved into Annie’s, because Annie needed the help. Johanna still wanted her drugs but she couldn’t remember the last time she had them. She couldn’t do that around Finnick’s child, whose laugh sounded like a bell. She couldn’t do that around Annie, who smiled at her like there was good in Johanna after all and she wasn’t all foul mouth and death and hands that shook when they pass skinny veterans on the street whose eyes were blown wide, skinny veterans who smelled of the sweetness of decay.

Johanna’s mouth is still foul and she curses when the baby’s cries startle her from her thoughts, but if Annie is in the bathroom or napping Johanna will go to him and change him or fix his bottle and let him rest his head on her chest after he eats. If asked now Johanna might be able to say that she has a family and it hasn’t made her whole but maybe she’s not as broken as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you could leave a comment that would be awesome.
> 
> Also, just to be sure you're aware Johanna's feelings on mental illness aren't my own.


End file.
